My children's father
by master derpy-fem-Jay
Summary: You were a 25 year old mother, you children's father had left without knowing of your pregnancy, but what happens, if he comes back, and finds out. Cole x reader (I suck at summaries) (reader insert, of course,)
1. Chapter 1

Light leaked through the blinds of your bedroom, as you slept. The clock only read _07:00 AM. _But someone was awake, and that was your son. He sneaked into your bedroom, smirking, whilst his twin sister whispered, in a small demanding voice, not to do it. Yeah, that's right, you're a mother, a single mother. And you've been one ever since your children were born, five years ago. It was 6 months after their father had left, for he didn't want to be like his own dad, his name? Cole Brookstone.

Your children looked so much like him, with their raven hair and grey eyes. Adam, your son, was a jokester, but somehow a dancer, he loved jumping in muddy puddles, or even diving into them, which he did once, whilst you were walking the dogs. Your daughter, Eva, loved to cook, and bake, and she was really good at, it looks like she didn't get all of Cole's jeans, she was a full-out animal lover, she's the reason you have two dogs, one you were giving by Eva's friends mother, and a stray that had half of its ear bit off. But she loved them, and you were happy for that. Whilst Adam was the loud one, Eva was the quiet one, "for loudness scare the animals away," is what she had said.

Adam's smirk, soon turn into a smile, as he shook your arm. You groaned, rubbing your eyes, Adam's smile made you let a sleepy one creep onto your face.

"Hey, baby," You greeted, ruffling his mop of hair as soon as you sat up, yawning, "What's the matter?"

"We made you a pie! Well, actually I made you a pie," Adam said, smiling, "But Eva said it would make everything dirty, and I had to leave it outside, even though she did bring in that baby Fox that was covered in mud!" You yawned agin, stretching.

"Is it another mud pie?" You asked, and you got a chimed yes, you smiled. "I'll check it out later, you washed your hands?" Your son nodded, he may like rolling in mud, but he was very hygienic. You patted the empty space besides you, Adam and Eva climbed on, smiling.

"Happy birthday~!" You cheered, handing them two little packages, which they took quickly. Adam gaped at his, whilst Eva raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway. You had given Eva a choker, a choker that had the word "Peace, animal," engraved in Japanese in the metal, whilst the rest was brown leather. Adam held up the belt.

"Awesome!" He cheered, looking at all the slits in it, that could hold weapons of any sort really. "Where did you find these!?" You shrugged.

"I found them in a package, with a letter, I was told to give them to you, from a guy named, Sensei Wu," You said, Eva tied the choker around her neck, smiling.

"I guess that's okay," She whispered, her normal voice, her violet/purple eyes shining, one thing she didn't get from neither you, nor Cole.

* * *

You smiled, flipping a pancake, Eva and Adam's favourite. Eva walked down the stairs in her everyday outfit, a brown pleated skirt, with knee-high socks and knee-high boots, a white tank top with ruffles and her brown jacket. Her hair in a ponytail, and her fringe down. She smiled, kneeling down besides a basket, were a baby Fox lay, its leg bandaged up. She petted it, with loving care, as it leaned into her touch, sniffing and licking her hand.

Adam ran down the stairs, nearly skidding as he did, ready to burst out the doors and run into the forest and play, dragging his sister with him. You chuckled, setting down their breakfast plates, as they sat at the table, after washing their hands. They both dug in, as you sat down and checked the news, the Ninja had saved Ninjago city from a legendary snake, that was known as the great devourer, but you nearly choked on your drink when you sore the Ninja with their hoods down.

Was that Cole!?

**First chapter and has already been deemed stupid... someone tell me if I should continue or stop all entirely. Thank you...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Was_ _that Cole!?_

Your breathing fastened, your mind went in a whirl. In a hast not to fall, you grabbed the side of the table, but in no avail, your hand slipped, thus to you falling to the ground. Your children nearly screamed as they heard your full. As Eva quickly rushed to you. Adam ran to find something to help.

"Mum!*" You could just catch him screaming, but your ears where ringing. Your head was full of blood, as it pumped in your eardrums. Your eyes felt heavy. Eva's violet eyes had widened whilst she tried to shake you back from your half-coma. Her tearful eyes brought you back from your moment. You felt your arm being tugged and then your ears stopped ringing, your mind was no longer foggy. Your clouded eyes where now clear. But all you could hear was Adam's weak voice, that was thick with worry.

"Mum, your so pale... You should rest, please." You blinked, then chocked out the first thing you could think off, which was a pretty weak excuse anyone wouldn't believe.

"I'm okay, I'll do fine, I'll rest another time, promise." You promised at his disapproved face. Standing up, you where nearly instantly attacked by a coughing fit. After you cleared your throat you quickly placed your pale, shaking hand onto the woody surface of the table for comfort and stability. Eva frowned;

"Bro's right mummy, you've been working extra shifts just so we could have cereal in the morning, or even sandwiches for lunch. Have you thought about yourself before! Your stamina isn't healty mummy! Just because you can survive a whole week without sleep doesn't mean your doing any good!" You where taken back by her rising voice, she never shouted! You heard whimpering from the dogs and a small meow from the Fox. You started to nervously sweat but pushed it aside with a fake smile.

"I'm fine, Eva! Now put on your glasses! We're going to do something fun! As a family!" You smiles, petting your poor-sighted daughter. She sighed, and trudged to her room to get her glasses. Her eyes may be a pretty shade, but that also meant her eyes hadn't fully evolved to see as clearly as her grey eyed twin.

* * *

With your children at your side you felt you could do anything. Their joyful moods where contagious and everyone couldn't help but smile at them, even the most of serious people. Your daughter smiled and hide inbetween your legs, holding your hand, whilst Adam tried to stay as far away as possible, yet be as close as possible, but no hand hugging there.

"I'm a big boy!" Was his petty excuse, as he smiled cheekily, poofing his "manly" chest out. You giggled, covering your hand trying to be polite. Eva's laugh was faint, but Adam still heard her, so he stuck his tongue out, to which you scolded him for doing so.

"Where we going mummy?" The small child asked beside you, her eyes wide and confused behind their thick rimmed lenses. You smiled.

"Secret," Was your only answer, as you walked into the big gates admittedly paying for two kids and one adult. Adam screamed "manly-like";

"MEGO MONSTER AMUSEMENT PARK!" Eva covered her ears closing her big eyes shut. You glared playfully at your excited son.

"Sorry, mum," you smiled as he apologized.

Everywhere you looked, there was family's. "Normal family's", ones with happy mum's and dad's. One's that where married! But your children seemed to not be aware of it, even though they had asked where their father was, who he was, and what he did.

"All I know is that he loves you very much, and would love to meet you, but he can't because he.. Er... Is so busy finding a dissection of how to make his big entry!"

Was what you replied, but you couldn't help but feel guilty at their hopeful gleaming eyes. Their only other family was your parents, who spoilt them none stop, even thought they where born out of marriage, plus you where young when you had found out you where pregnant with them(19). But you still couldn't help but feel really disintegrated. Like you would crumble at any moment telling them that their father doesn't know them, and probably doesn't want them at all!

You sighed, closing your eyes, and placing your palm onto your stone cold forehead. You felt a migrant coming on, both from the noise and your hard thinking. Eva frowned at you, but decide to take no notice, not bearing to hear your obvious white lies. Adam didn't notice at all, as he jumped up and down in his excitement, rambling on about the fun and exciting things to do-

"I could go on the bumper cars! Or that thing! And that one! Plus that one!" He kept thinking of the thrilling things to do, not noticing that he was slowly parting from the small group, until he was lost. You didn't notice it yourself untill:

"Adam, do you want some candy floss? I'm sorry, but I only have enough money for one since I spent nearly all of my pay check on the tickets, plus you can't go home with out a souvenir so is a bed some money for-!" You looked round from Eva and the stall-keeper. The bag of the sugary fluff fell onto the wooden floor, as your eyes widen.

"ADAM!"

And you instantly knew this was not the best day of your life...

_Hey guys! I like to apologize for the delay and the lack of updates. I promise I will update more in the summer holidays! It's just I've been so busy with schoolwork and my birthday was on the 6th of June (year older, YAY!) Plus my school play, I'm the Queen! So I here you have it! A well deserved (yet crappy,) CHAPTER!_

_** Mum is the the British/just English or European way of say: Mom._

_Information about the last Kunichio: I'm restarting in it and changing it slightly, I am going to be very modest here and say my writing has DEFIANTLY upgraded from before, if you don't agree please don't hold it back, share it with me! I'm here to listen and learn! Thank you and don't forget to follow, favourite and review! (*^-^)／＼(*^-^*)／＼(^-^*)_


	3. Chapter 3

Your breathing instantly quickened, and your heart ached painfully, beating fast in worry. The acidic flavour of vomit rose into the back of your throat as you felt nauseous. Eva looked at you in shock, as tears slide down your face and fell to the ground. She had yet to notice the absence of her twin brother.

_'Maybe mummy is sad that we are growing up?...Or maybe she's happy!' _Confusing your tears of worry and sadness for joy. She smiled, but frowned as soon as you just stare at her. She then looks around, picking up the candy floss, letting go of your hand to bend down. She gasped when you grabbed her hand and tugged her roughly. She instantly whined out in pain, your senses came back together and you apologised.

Looking around in distress, you searched through the crowd of many happy people. You frowned, not seeing the scruffy, black hair of your young son. In hopes of him not being to far and you not being able to see him because of his hight, you shouted his name. Eva instantly noted the missing figure of her brother, and felt guilty for not noticing before. She started to weakly call for him, afraid to shout just in case if any animals was near and would go in shock.

Soon your searching became more desperate and scared, as you asked people. They either avoided you or declined even seeing him. Soon the sky turned dark, and you where supposed to be long gone. It was getting late, and many families had gone home. Even though the park closes at 12 am and it was only 7:30, there was hardly anyone, except for the teenagers that came to mess around or go on dates. Your face was pale, and coated in tear marks, your eyes red. You sniffed yet again in that day.

Sitting on a nearby bench, you let go of your rough-grip on your daughters hand. Eva sat next to you, swinging her dainty legs, humming silently. You sniffed again, rubbing your closed eyes, stretching the corners of them. Your nose was bunged up and blocked.

"M-Mummy?" A weak and frail voice questioned, you looked to Eva, who stared back at you with a pale and blue face. You couldn't help notice her violent shaking. Her fingers were blue and pale as well, even purple. You frowned, and a grabbed a pair of things socks from your pockets. Your grabbed her hands and rubbed them together, blowing your hot breath onto them in hope that they will warm up. Eva watched, as your pulled the dog covered socks over her hands.

"I'm sorry, baby..." you apologized...

"Maybe big brothers with dad..." Eva said, looking up at your face. Your eyes widened as she said that. Then a thought came to your mind. Cole was a ninja...Maybe you should ask for his help. But you quickly discarded it as you thought of him shouting at you in discuss and cursing your children that you loved so much.

"H-Honey...Come, let's go and tell the police." She weakly nods at you, and follows after you, her wavy ebony hair waving in the cold, night, winter wind.

As you and your daughter searched for the nearest police station, Adam was weakly walking in a deserted area. Cold wind blew litter around him. As he cried, scared. Though he wouldn't admit that aloud.

"M-Mu-Mumm-my?" He called quietly, his bones weak and tired. Purple marks bruised his eyelids with tiredness. He was scared and alone. He felt weak and alone. Yes, he was alone for the first time in his life.

He heard a snap of a stick, and quickly looked behind him, only to be meet with nothing. He soon became superstitious. He walked in silence again, only to quicken his pace. Soon he found himself jogging as he heard another snap. He heard a evil laugh.

"Look what I have here..." A malicious voice spook, "A sssmall child all alone... Delicousssily evil." Adam cried and looked behind him. A shadow covered the speaker, but he could make out the scales going up their legs, a tail slithered around their legs and flicked around them. They stepped forward. Adam found himself crying, he started screaming in fright, as the snake-looking creature grabbed him harsly.

"HELP! HELP!" He frantically called, "Someone help me!"

"Ssshut it you ssstupid brat!" The serpentine shrieked, obviously annoyed, as Adam struggled. His calls for help where soon muffled as he was gagged with his own scarf, and his hands and legs where bond together with the same rope. The ties where tight and hardly rubbed his ankles and wrist raw. The serpentine chuckled.

"Ssskalesss will be proud with me!" He cackled, grabbing hold of Adam, who struggled again and shouted muffled helps.

His eyes travelled around him frantically, only to notice the odd extra shadow, who drew a weapon out. A scythe. The serpentine didn't notice and carried on walking.

"Oi! YOU! A voice shouted, and the serpentine stopped.

"Huh? Me?" The serpentine asked, and looked around him, in till he had turned 160° angle he saw nothing. But fight in front of him was a ninja dressed in black, wielding a scythe.

"Yes...You!" The ninja snapped, his eyes narrowing, "Let the kid go!" The serpentine pondered at the demand, and Adam hopped he would obliged to his order. But the snake smirked;

"How about...NEVER!" And he turned, running away. The ninja eyes widen and he growls, his eyebrows frowning and he ran after the serpent. Obviously, the ninja was used to things like this, as he gained up to the snake and instantly swings his weapon, making sure he didn't hit the child in its hands. The snake dodged and jumped into a roof, soon followed by the ninja. He was determined.

He swung again, only to be dodged yet again, but just slightly. Green blood run down it's arm and it hissed in pain, it dropped Adam harshly onto the panels. The black ninja swung again, this time knocking the serpentine off the roof,who growled and retreated.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU SEE ME-GAH!" The snakes chocked as he was knocked over by a big Dragon with four heads, where four other ninjas jumped off, each one a different colour, and ran to the other ninja. The serpentine wriggled underneath the claws of the Dragon.

"Cole!" The red ninja shouted, as the black ninja, Cole, set Adam free. Cole sighed, as the red ninja ranted at him.

"Hey!" The blue ninja spoke, "Shouldn't we get this kid checked out. He looks scared... STOP SHOUTING KAI! YOUR SCARING HIM!"

"SHUT UP JAY, I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Adam whispered as Kai and Jay started fighting, he didn't notice it. But he cuddled into Cole, the black Ninja didn't flinch, but hugged him back, picking him up. Adam felt safe with this stranger.

A white ninja stared at him emotionally, and spoke his mind: "Cole...This child looks like you... Is he your brother? Or maybe your cousin?"

Cole looked at him oddly, then shock his head, his ebony black hair waving in the wind as he did (he had taken his hood off) "No, my mum and dad only had me and didn't have their own siblings. But now that you say that...He does..."

"Oh~! Cole~! Maybe his your kid that you never knew of. You did say you had a girlfriend before you left, and it was 7 years ago!" Jay smirked, leaving the hot head of a ninja to rant by himself. Cole blushed, instantly remembering the night before he left. The night he had with you. A night of unspoken love...

"S-Shut up, Jay!" Cole growled, shuttering slightly. Adam looked at him, and noticed the similarities he had with him. Adam then spoke:

"I want my mummy." Cole instantly forgot about the conversation before and asked him:

"What's your mother's name and will find her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

"Cole...Did he just faint?"

**Thank you for being patient! I apologise! I kind of gave up at the end! Yes... Sorry if there's any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter: **

**I dedicate this chapter to the Kunichio-Of-Light! :D **

**Please Fave, Like and Review! It makes my day (σ≧▽≦)σ REMEMBER TO SMILE!**


	4. Chapter 4

All Cole could see, was a blinding light. The constant patter of footsteps, each falling a second later. Then laughter. Childrens laughter. Then a smash, soon shouting echoed around him. Muffled giggles, as someone falls over.

Cole struggled to opens his eyes, as his lids felt full of led. Straining his jaw and back, Cole rose up from his bed like the un-dead. Stretching, he yawned, looking around the room. He looked at the alarm clock across from where he was sitting, only to see that it was-ELEVEN THE MORNING!? Cole jumped out of his skin (not literally) and quickly pulled on his ninja garments in a hurry, Kai forgot to wake him up! Nearly slipping over as he scurried out of the shared room, tying the straps of his gloves, he nearly tripped over a blanket in his haste.

Cole groaned, Lloyd was always leaving stuff around the floor. A screech of laughter made Cole raise head in shock, a shock of pain went his neck as he did.

"Gah!" Cole groaned, rubbing his paining neck. He looked around, before heading to the main room, where the laughing was located.

"Lloyd! Adam! Stop playing tag inside!" Kai's voice could be heard through the door, that which Cole opened a we found later. What meet Cole was a big suprise, around him was a chaos of blankets and pillows, each supporting the small towering fort of cushions.

"What…?"

Coles hand slumped to his side, as his eyes widened in size. Presides the fact it was blanket land, Cole couldn't help but notice the little version of him running around. And this time...I'm being honest. A small figure was decorated in a simaler suit of black as his, but this one didn't have any armour, they also had a leather belt with pouches and slits for weapons around their small waist. Cole watched as the mini version of him ran around, having forgot everything that happened last night, he was confused to who this person was. Soon, the mini version of Cole was joined by Lloyd in green, as he rushed up to tag him. Each of them laughing and shouting as they did.

Kai sighed, face-palming as his warnings went unheard by the children. Cole looked at him, questioning what was going on. Kai just stared back the black ninja, an awkward silence developed around them as the young ones ran out and onto deck. Cole finally asked him, "Who was that? You know...The one dressed in the black..."

Kai looked at him strangely, and reminded himself that Cole had probably just awoken and had no clue as to what was going on:

"Oh, that's Adam, you know...The kid that you saved...Sensei seemed happy, not surprised at all, when he saw the kid crying over you and his mum. So, Sensei gave the kid your old garments, the kid was instantly happy...But now..."

Kai looked towards the deck, where Jay was being pinned down by Lloyd and Adam when he tried to get to past them, his arms flapping every where."They won't stop playing tag!" Kai chucked the pillow he had in his hands in frustration, growling. Cole sighed,

"I'll go ask Sensei why he gave the kid the suit..." Kai just noded at his friend, before stomping away to find his sister, likely to come back woth a big bump on his head.

Cole sighed, looking through the many rooms the bounty had. "Sensei? Sensei?" Cole called frantically, before finally spotting his teacher. Sensei wu was knelt by his incense holders, his mat on the floor. The Chinese paper doors where left wide open, as same with the window, which was blowing in cold air. Wu seemed to be in deep concentration, as he had his eyes closed. His breaths long and calm.

"Sensei..."

Wu looked up, and seemed to be pleased to see his student as he smiled in greeting. "Ah, Cole...Sit." Cole sat besides him, placing his hands on his knees, "I've been expecting you." Wu looked forward, his smile slowly vanishing from his old wrinkled face. A few minutes of silences past them in a wave, as the incense burned. The smell of sandalwood calming their senses slightly, but it was too strong to bring them in a land of living comas(lol). Sensei poured tea into two cups, giving one to Cole, who thanked him and took it.

"Sensei..." Cole brought out the silence hesitantly, Sensei looked towards him, "I've been Looking for you, to ask you...Why did you give the kid, you know...Adam, my old suit?" Sensei looked at his student, a couple minutes later of unwanted silence he finally answered...

"Isn't it something a son always wants to do, be like their father? Lloyd wanted to be like his father, but now he has to bear the fact he might have to battle him in the near future, I don't want the same happening to you my boy..." Cole nodded, just almost missing one important fact...Just almost.

"Wait he's my son!?"

"Have you seen my son!?" You begged people on the street, showing them a picture of your bonny boy. People just walked away, as they noticed the small crying girl wrapped around your leg, almost calling the cops thinking you where a crazy women. Sighing in defeat, you looked at Eva.

"M-Mummy-y?" She whimpered, rubbing her bare eyes, "I'm hungry..." you looked at her broken face of tears, and sighed. Kneeling down besides her you say;

"I know dear, but I'm really worried of your brother, how about we go to his favourite place and see if Daisy has him," Eva nodded, as you two headed towards the bakery, hand in hand. This was Adams favourite place to go in the city, as it sold the best cake in the whole of Ninjago. Adam loved cake, he would eat it at breakfast; at lunch; at dinner; at supper; all the time! Just like his dad. Yes, Coles genes where strong...Too strong..

The door opened with a chime, as the two of you entered the bakery, the sweet smelling scent of spices and flour enter your nostrils in a delightful wave. It brought a smile to your face, as the small girl ran to the counter shouting:

"Daisy! Daisy!"

An aging lady smiled at the small child, and patted her head over the top, "Well hey there sugar! Oh my! Look how much you've grown!" Eva giggled, blushing slightly, her tears of sadness forgotten. Only you wished yours was. Sniffing silently, you wipped your nose, as Eva pointed at a slice of strawberry shortcake. Daisy looked at you with sorrow in her eyes as you walked over, placing your hands into your pockets. Looks like Adam's not here...That's for sure.

Skimming your eyes over all the delicious treats, ranging from Vegan to non-diaries, you picked your favourite, before sitting down with a nice warm drink. Eva giggled swinging her legs, her hands either side of her on the chair, her flowing hair swishing as she swayed her head. You smiled at the girl, running your fingers through her silky black hair. Eva smiled at you, and picked her small spoon up before eating a bit of the cake in front of her.

You hummed slightly, wondering if it was possible your son would just walk through that door right now...

"Come on dad!" A voice like Adam's rang out into the air, a laugh answered him, as the chim of the bell rang and the door opened.

"I'm coming, just wait son, I'm not as fast as you!" A laugh echoed around. You looked towards the door, wondering if it was true. Only to see..

Nothing...

"Is there a problem, Cole?" Sensei asked, looking at his student, who was frozen in emotion. Cole shock his head, standing up.

"I'm a...I'm going to go outside..." Cole said. "Gonna get some fresh air..." Sensei nodded, his eyes following his slow, stumbling student. Cole stopped, his hand resting on the side of the door. Sensei raised his eyebrow, as he held his cup. The young man looked towards his teacher…

"How do you know that he's my child?" Sensei smirked, taking a slow sip of his tea, before looking up.

"I know of their mother...A beauty she is indeed..." That only fuelled more confusion into the ninja;

"Who...? How...?"

"(Y/N), I've been watching her from the start. Her pregnancy was foreseen, I only did what was best..." Sensei admitted, Cole stared at him. Soon, minutes of silence was ended with shuffling as Sensei moved around. Cole walked back sluggish, and sat down. Sensei opened a cabinet, before grabbing a dusty-looking box. The old spinjitzu master gave his student the box. Cole grabbed it hesitantly, then looked at his sensei. He nodded. Cole opened the lid, and on top of loads of papers and scrolls was two birth certificates...Wait two...

"Sensei...What did you mean by their mother...?" Cole asked, looking up towards the man. He smiled.

"Your a father of twins..."

"So I have two sons?"

"No...You have a son, Adam, and a daughter Eva. Each one of them has a element connected to you...Or well..More a 'talent'," Sensei Wu admitted, he then proceeded to take out one of the three scrolls in the box. Cole looked in question. Sensei un-rolled it, and spreded the sheet. It's paper was old and withering, some of the beautiful ink was wearing off, but it was still readable. On it was the ancient language and picture where around it. There was two ninjas, one in black and brown, and the other in black, grey and brown, but had a white scarf. Both in the same pose, as if pushing something towards each other. Around the first one was growing vines from the ground, twirling around eachother before making a symbol of a leaf above it. The other one had a howling wolf with a bear growling beside it, a eagle on their shoulder, which was cawing.

Both of them had something in common. They both need earth. Without soil, plants couldn't grow. With out ground, animals couldn't live. Not just that, but plants relied on the animals to spread their seeds and give them fertilization with their dung. Most animals needed the greenery to survive as food, to hunt and to hide, some even used it as their homes

Each one was connected.

And that's when Cole could see it, he saw a ninja in black. He saw him, in the middle. He's arms where raised in glory, a dragon above them. And that's when Cole saw a vision. A vision of his family. His family with you...And he smiled...

Cole knew what to do, he had to find you and his daughter. But first, he needed to speak with Adam. His son, that he already loved so much. He stood up, and ran out calling for Adam.

And with that my friends. Sensei Wu smiled a happy smile...A true, genuine smile. But this is not the end of the story...For this is a story, adventure, family...And love.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it. See, you're not in here much. Sorry. But you'll be in here a lot more next chapter. This is extremely...Cheesy...And cruddy. But I hope you enjoyed it. COLE DESERVES MORE LOVE~! But I can't give him love :C I'm forever in love with Lloyd c: Hehe.**

**Also me and Ninjaofmusic-Nya where having a conversation and I said this:**

**Cole: I am Cole and I am full of Cake-What was that cake? Kill them all? No it's not possible! But...Rocky! Very well! I like cake...Yes...-his pupils enlarge and inside of them you can see cake-…-demonic- NOM NOM NOM…**

**Cookies for anyone who got it! ;)**

**Review, favourite and like!**


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone said that Adam was happy to be dragged out of his game just to talk to some strange man, is wrong. Though this guy had saved him, Adam still didn't want nothing to do with 'Cole'.

Earlier that day

Adam was waiting outside the door, where Lloyd was grabbing something he wanted to show his new friend. Adam was slightly scared being left alone, he felt like he was intriguing the family. Well, they looked like a family. Hmm... Adam touched his chin with the rough fabric of his glove.

Footsteps echoed around the hall, and Adam felt slightly nervous, especially when he saw who it was. With her hair short and blank, and her eyes a dark chocolate colour, Nya walked past Adam. Adam smiled slightly, which Nya returned.

"You alright Adam?" Nya asked, kneeling down and patting the 6 year-olds fluffy ebony hair. Adam just blushed slightly, nodding. Nya smiled, before standing up. Lloyd burst out the door, holding a book and box in his hands. He noticed Nya's presence, and then noticed her hand on the messy hair of his friends. That he did not like.

"Hey Nya..." Lloyd said slowly, stalking slightly foward, before grabbing Adam's hand then running off quickly. Adam waved at Nya, star-strucked. Nya giggled, waving back at him, unknown of the little crush Adam had on her that would soon be forgotten.

"I saved you from girl cooties! You should thank me!"

"Girl cooties?" Asked Adam, Lloyd nodded, turning a corner. The two young boys continued running in their rush to play whatever game Lloyd had. But soon that fun would end, as they bumped straight into . Groaning, the boys fell to the floor, whilst Cole just stood there awkwardly. "Sorry Cole..." Lloyd apologised.

Cole just chuckled, dragging the kids up to stand. Adam winced, as his arm was yanked forward. Cole apologised.

"Hey, kids! Say, Lloyd, I'm going to need to borrow Adam for a second...Or maybe an hour..."

"What why!?"

And that's how Adam was here, Standing, besides Cole. As Cole waited at the counter of an ice cream booth, Adam took chance to stare at the dark haired man. His eyes travelled over Cole's face, from his ruffled hair to his bushy eyebrows and his thin, smiling lips. He was pretty sure he saw this man somewhere before, in a picture. Yes...A picture on the side of his mum's bed side table. His mum was with this man, that looked just like Cole. They looked happy together, at the beach, their arms where wrapped around each other. Adam would sometimes spot his mum talking to the picture, crying, and she didn't know that he was watching.

"Hey, kid you okay...? Your just staring at me..." Adam was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Cole.

"Oh sorry..." Cole chuckled at the kids apology, and handed him a ice cream, to which Adam thanked him.

Soon the two where walking around Ninjago city, talking. Cole told Adam some tales of when he was younger, and Adam just listened. The young boy was still confused to why the man had brought him out here, and soon worry showed in Cole's eyes, much to the confusion of Adam. Soon the sun was near setting and the sky had turned orange, lined with purple, the clouds pink and fluffy. It was beautiful.

"Uh...A-Adam..." Cole started, stopping, he sat down on a bench, "I have something to tell you...Sit..." Adam raised his thin eyebrow, but sat down anyway. Cole looked nervous as he asked the next question, to which Adam felt slightly sad about:

"What do you know of your dad..." Adam licked his lips.

"My dad..." He travelled off, "My dad, well. He left before my mum could tell him that she was expecting me and my sister. He didn't tell her that he was leaving, he ...My mum had really loved him though." Adam stared at Cole to see how he reacted. He was emotionless, so Adam continued;

"My mum sometimes strokes my hair when I lie on her lap, and say how much I look like him. I know she's heartbroken, and won't ever be fixed about it. Sometimes I blame myself over it, because I look like my dad to much, that she cries. She cries over my sister too, she looks just like me, but with longer hair and purple eyes. She's too quiet though..." Adam giggled, "She likes to dance too."

Cole chuckled along with him, before swallowing... "What would you do...?"

"Huh?"

"If you dad had returned...And wanted to get to know you and your sister...Would you allow him...?" Adam seemed to pounder on this question, before answering, "I would allow him."

"What if I told you...That I'm your dad..."

"I told you mummy," Eva said, "He's with daddy." You sighed, as you walked around the park. Stapling 'lost pictures' of your son on trees and posts.

"I've told you enough Eva, your dad's not here, and he is not with your brother-"

"Adam!?" Eva shouted/whispered. Your eyes widened, your heart beating quickly. Soon your hands felt empty as the sheets of paper fell, and Eva's hand left yours. You where frozen in shock, as Eva ran towards what looked to be like Adam. Wait...Adam was never that tall...Was that...

"EVA!" You screamed, as she grabbed the man's hand. You ran after her, her face turning into a look of shock as the man bent down. Laughing, the man patted her head. You saw her crying, hugging the man, only soon to be joined by another child. Her brother.

Right in front of you. Was Eva and Adam, hugging their father, Cole. Cole looked at you and smiled, you just starred at him, before turning, and running away. His face turned in to a frown, as his children hugged him laughing.

_This can't be happening!_

After many hours of running, the sky soon turned dark blue. Your tears that had fallen down your face that day had dried on your face. Your heart ached from seeing your once lover in six years, with his kids-No your kids. You told yourself this day would come, and now you're going to lose your children. Cole obviously loved his children, you could see it in his smile when they hugged him, but you missed his heart broken frown when you ran. You where cold, and tired. The jeans that you wore where tattered and muddy, your coat was socked when your tripped into a muddy puddle, scratching your arm and knee in the process.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, you felt the coldness of the wet metal steal your remaining heat. Your skin was pale and your lips where blue. Your fingers turned purple and your mouth produced a cough. Your hot breath turned into clouds of steam, and your blocked nose made it hard to breath and smell. But then you felt warmth, as a type of cloth was wrapped around you. It was black and thin. And that's when you knew who that it belong too.

"Cole...I-I don't want anything from you..." you shivered, as Cole sat next to you. His eyes showed worry, and pure concern towards your health.

"Why did you run...?" That's when you felt anger boil inside you.

"Why did I run? Why did I run!? Why did you run!? You had left me after you had got into my bed, the very night.I woke up, and you weren't there, and you ask me why I ran away! I was pregnant with your kids for 7 months, and looked after them for six tiring yet wonderful years! Now you come and try to take them from me!" You screeched, standing up. Cole eyes widened and he stood up himself.

"Wait, hold on, I was going to tell you-!"

"Tell me what!?" You interrupted him, glaring angrily, "That you only wanted to use me! We had be dating for four years! Four years! And you just got up and left!"

"I didn't use you! I just didn't want to dance anymore! I didn't want to live a life I did not want. So I left to find my own way, I was going to offer you to come, but I knew you could do better then me. And you did...Didn't you..." Cole wondered off, and for once, you felt slightly sorry for him. "You had them...The twins...And I agree with you, their wonderful. Never before In my life, have I loved anyone as much as I loved-No-Love you. And...I want to be there for them...I want to be there for our kids."

Your eyes looked into his, and saw that he was tell the truth. "Fine..." Cole eyes widened at he smiled, "Just don't expect me to look at you in the same way I did before..." Cole looked saddened by the fact that you didn't want to be the way before, but was just happy either way.

"Now...Where are my kids..."

You hadn't expected what you saw, not that you didn't like it. Looking at the sleeping children, you smiled. Adam was hugging his sister's arm, who was smilling in her sleep. Whilst you where gone, someone had dressed Eva in a small dress of red and had braided her hair into two long ebony braids. She looked beautiful, almost like an Angel. You smiled, placing your hands at the end of the bed. Cole stood beside you, his hand besides yours. A few minutes later of silence went and soon one of the twins eyes opened.

"Mum...?"

"Adam..." You breathed.

"Mum!" The young boy jumped in to your arms, awakening his sister in the progress. You hugged your son and soon to be joined by your crying daughter. Whilst you hugged your children in tears of joy, Cole stood awkward watching you. You opened your eyes and smiled.

"Thank you..." Cole smiled and nodded. You grabbed his arm, making him gasp as you tugged him into the family hug. You all hugged happily. As a family.

"(Y/N)…" Cole said, "Sensei Wu told me he knew of you..." You frowned.

"He was the one who gave the kids birthday presents...You know of him...?" Cole nodded.

"He is my teacher..." Cole admitted.

"And I am soon to be your childrens, as well..." an old raspy voice came after.

**not as long as last times chapter, but finally a family! Don't expect you and Cole to be lovey dubby soon though, you still don't trust him. Some of your history was explained in here, and it doesn't sound too good X o*o Oh no! I hope Adam's little crush on Nya made you roll your eyes.**

**Please review, favourite and follow! :* **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I forgot they had lost the bounty...So I'm going to change it...You head off to collect stuff from the house, Cole driving you there and back with your car. And then you come back...And LE GASP~!**

After many hours of fighting the fact that your children where 'elemental barriers', you finally gave up and allowed them to train. But, on one condition. You get to stay with them. You get to spend family time with them. You get to look after them. You go everywhere with them...Except for now.

Right now you where in your car, with Cole. Cole, obviously, was driving. You felt slightly annoyed, yet relaxed, over the fact you weren't driving. What if Cole didn't know the way to your house and got lost. Yeah...This...Sensei 3U and the 'Ninja' (plus Nya) didn't seem to trust worthy on your case, with your kids. Of course, straight away, Adam ran to some blonde kid called Lloyd, only for his sister to run after him and blush at Lloyd. Lloyd didn't like the fact this girl was hugging his best friend.

You had a bad feeling about this.

Sighing for the tenth time that day, you changed the radio. Cole frowned, drumming his fingers on the wheel. It annoyed you.

"Look...(Y/N)…" Cole started, catching your attention. Cole looked at you, frowning, before turning his gaze back on to the road. "I just want to talk about...'Us'..." quotations on the 'us'. You frowned.

"Us? Us? Far as I'm concerned there was no 'us'. Never was, and never will be." You snapped back, hesitantly. As you had done your small rant, you had lent forward, but after. You slammed your back on to the seat, sniffing slightly. Cole frowned, his stomach felt sickly and he was really confused and heart-broken. Almost in tears.

"What do you mean, never…" He asked, wandering off, taking a turn on the road. You groaned, placing your hands over your face before sipping your hair and tears off your face, sniffing again.

"Look...Cole...I'm not feeling too well, and I don't want to talk about it..." This only seemed to anger Cole, as he drove faster. You took no notice of it, leaning back, folding your arms. You looked out of the window, watching the trees pass by, as the car drove up the mountain side road, worrying your lip. Many animals passed your thoughts as you stared at the forest.

But suddenly...

The car stopped. You where parked in the middle of the deserted road. You felt confused to as why Cole stopped the car, unfolding your arms, you stared towards the dark-haired man, confused.

"Why did you stop the car?" You asked, before continuing, "My house is over this mountain."

Cole didn't answer, his hand lingering over the keys in the ignition. His long hair seemed to cover his eyes, as they were masked with a shadow. Soon, his hand slumped to his side, as he went limp in his seat, groaning. Your eyes widened, as you stopped chewing your lip. You where now worried, had something happened…?

"Cole..." You said, only having to be met by silence. The man you questioned only just sat, before he shock his head, starting the engine. The car turned on with a silent 'broom', before Cole drove off. You shrugged to yourself, before looking out side the window. Day-dreaming.

After 10 minutes of driving, you two soon arrived at your house. Getting out of the car, you Wales towards the small house, entering. Cole waited outside. Instantly, you felt lonely. Without your family here, it was empty. Searching for luggage carriers, you heard a bark. A bark...But your dog's where with your parents. Another bark erupted out of an animals mouth. Raising your eyebrow, you heard it again. It heard like it was coming from the kitchen. Instantly, you grabbed the handle of the slide door, you swiftly opened it. Stepping inside, you were met with chaos and ruckus.

Rubbish was littered all over the place, and dog food, dry and wet, was cluttered on the floor. In the midst of this mess, was an orange, brown, blonde and brown figure. It stared at you with green eyes. You could spot the white bandage on his ankle. Then it hit you...

"You're the Fox Eva saved aren't ya'?" You smiled, kneeling down. It tilted its head, then hissed as you raised your hand, scampering to the corner of the room. You cooed, "Don't worry, I'm a friend..." it stared at you, before slowly padding towards you, its head bowed. It seemed hesitant, as it leant its head into your hand. A purr erupted from its chests, almost like a bigger version of a house cat.

"Your like a kitty cat mixed with a dog. You have the purr of a cat, yet the bark of a dog." You smiled, before standing up, Walking out. You knew the Fox was following. You didn't mind.

Soon, you found many luggage carriers and stuffed them up with all your and the twins clothes and variables. Exiting your home, you walked down the cobble stone path. The Fox followed your side. Cole was leaning on your car side, he stared at you with cold, emotionless eyes. You just glared. Putting your luggage into the car you walked to the passenger seat, only when you had your hand on the handle of the car did he attack. Cole grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. With his hands on either side of your head on to the car, his waist straddling yours, you were pinned.

Your breath stopped, your heart thumped. You tried to stop the blush burning on your cheeks, as his grey eyes stared into yours. He had a sudden explosion of domination. Raising his left hand, he caressed your cheek, whipping a stray tear from your cheek. You didn't know you where crying. Your eyes wandered downwards to side, before going back up. Cole smiled, you nearly did so yourself...When his lips connected with yours. Your eyes widened, slightly enjoying the perfect fit you two hand. Your eyes went half kidded. That's when you remembered... You weren't ever going back to him.

'SLAP!' The harsh sound of skin hitting skin would make anyone flinch. Cole winced, as the pain erupted on his cheek, he stumbled back, holding it. He looked up to you, you where fuming. Your cheeks where red, matching your mood and his pain. Tears ran down your cheeks, as you as you slammed the door of the car open, sitting down. The am a Fox jumped into the car and onto your lap. Cole sighed, getting in to the car.

What an awkward ride it was indeed...

**haha, I know I said no romantic stuff for you and Cole...But I had...Oh, you know you liked it ;) so anyways, I've got so many ideas for this story. And I want votes!**

**Shall I make Lloyd and Adam a couple! :D because Lloyd has no time for girl cooties! :3 neither does Adam! Now I'm asking you -understanding face- because he's your son yeah...I'm also going to make Eva have crush on Lloyd. **

**BUT **

**like I said before**

**Lloyd: I HAS NO GIRL COOTIES! **

**Yeah…**

**So review, vote , favourite and follow please! It'll make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Peeling the bandage from its leg, you bounced the Fox's paw up and down on your palm, bringing it back and forth. The injury was finally healed, as the animal did nothing to stop you. Stroking its fluffy head, it purred in content. You sighed, looking out of the window, you had just entered back into Ninjago city. All the way through the way back, was totally silence, excluding the radio buzzing out total nonsense and deep breaths coming from you or Cole. Besides that, you felt like something bad was gonna happen, it just ran up your spine like a chill. Looking to the right of you, you blinked. Cole hadn't spoken at all. The harsh yet painful looking mark on his cheek was still there, it had swollen slightly and was a dark red, turning purple and yellow slightly. You frowned, did you hit him to hard, you'd be quiet honest to say it didn't feel like you slapped him hard enough to bruise.

Turning to the side again, missing the glance he gave you, you turned from Cole. Maybe you where being harsh...Maybe you shouldn't have hit him, you should have just pushed him away. But then you couldn't help but comparing this to the first kiss you had with him, it was more forceful, it was more. Lustful. Almost as if a hidden message was in it, almost if that message was him pleading for you to just help him and listen. You frowned, sighing again. Was it getting hot in here? It was getting to hot to breath. Reaching towards your chest, you unbuttoned the two buttons of your blouse, hoping it would help lose some pressure. What you didn't know, that it would only make things worse.

Finally, after all this awkward silence, you had arrived back into Ninjago city. Silently cheering, you smiled. As Cole parked, you quickly clambered out of the hot stuffy car, feeling weak in the knees. The Fox jumped after you, seemingly smiling as it twirled around your legs. You smiled in return.

Looking around, you noticed something wrong.

"Well...That's strange..."You said, frowning. Cole looked towards, flicking some of his black fluffy hair away. Then he noticed what was wrong.

"Where's the bounty…?"

Driving around with him again seemed less awkward, the tension had disappeared and you where both in a hurry to find everyone. Your kids could be in danger.

"I knew I should have never left them," You whimpered, the Fox mewed, crying. Cole just frowned, continuing to drive.

A group of people huddled around a pole and bin made him honk the horn. Jay jumped up, screaming in terror, knocking Kai to the ground, Zane turned and smiled a small towards his friend. You noticed the small girl huddled behind the blonde mans leg, and the too ruffed up boys picking up a snail from the ground. Cole parked the car, turning of the engine and jumping out, you not to far, instantly running up to Zane to see Eva in a calm, emotionless state. That's odd...

"What happened?" Cole demanded, looking at his teammates in question. Zane answered the question;

"Garmadon came and took the bounty, he was too strong for us to defeat, since he wanted Lloyd, and of my enough the small twins too." Cole looked at the ice (haha, ice, like nice, get it? Cx) oddly, noticing the cloning black-haired girl in his arms. "Oh, I had saved Eva from Garmadon, and she seems to like me. She's even copying everything I do."

You smiled at her, which she just replied with a small glance. Cole seemed to glare at Zane, jealous of how close the man was with his daughter.

Adam laughed, as Lloyd snickered, the two young boys seemingly picked up many bugs and snails, outgoing them in a pot full of dirt, grass, and stones that they had collected. You where glad to see your son happy, his hair was a mess though, it was full of twigs and leaves, with a splotch of mud in it. But Lloyd's seemed clean and fine, pale as ever.

A roar of an engine brought you from your day dreaming, as Sensei Wu and Nya drove over in a motorcycle.

"Hey guys! I may have found us a place to live!" She smiled, Jay seemed to been interested as he spoke.

"Really? But there's a waiting list a mile long in to live in Ninjago city, how did you do that?" He asked, Nya smirked, holding up a leaflet.

"I know a guy who knows a girl, and she knows this guy, and well this guy," Jay looked surprised as she continued, shaking his head in bewilderment, "knows this girl whose a real estate agent and she can help you find a place, if you catch my drift." She passed Jay the leaflet, who took it smirking.

"And where are you off too?"

"We have to find a couple of components to fix the Ninja tank, and my Dragon ointment has finally arrived, it's a day's trip. But, once we get back, we'll be flying once again." Sensei seemed to turn childish for a second, continuing, "Also, I love seeing it drives, heh, come on Nya!"

"Aye I, sensei!" Nya checked back, pulling out and driving away, whooping as she does. Jay looked at the leaflet, "Patty kiys real estate queen, hah, this is exactly what we need! Once we got a roof over our head we can start properly training Lloyd, Adam and Eva!" He smiled, seeming to like the twins the most out of the Ninja, excluding Cole.

"Good, because knowing Lord Garmodan he's not going to take any breaks, and let's not forget the serpents are still at large," Cole said, Kai muffled a laugh, that seemed to confuse everyone.

"I think you need some of that Dragon ointment for your cheek there," He joked, Cole's eyes widened, as did yours. Everyone else stared at the black ninja, Jay giggling slightly, whilst Zane raised his eyebrows puzzled, looking at Kai then Cole. Cole blushed slightly, "Yeah...Shame it's for dragons only..." He placed his hand on the bruise.

Choo, Choo! Guilt train coming to (Y/N)!

'CREAK!'

"This one bedroom, one half bad, is a cosy dream!" Patty Kiy over exclaimed fastly, slamming the door open and swooping her arm around to show the room, "Who need extras when everything is in an arms reach, now wait until you see the lighting!" Her hands reached to switch the light on, everybody leaning over to get a better view. She switched, the light flickered then fell, smashing on the ground.

"Uh..." She trailed, she walked towards the window, "Who needs lighting when you've got this view!" She raised the blinds to be meet by a brick wall, Lloyd wondered in.

"Uh..Why do I smell old people?" He asked, the real estate agent twirled round before snapping.

"Look doll, I'm trying to work around your budget this is all that you can afford!" Everyone else wondered in, you instantly stopped Adam from running to something growing in the corner out of fear of diseases, he moaned at you.

"Uh...This looks promising..." Cole said, holding Eva's hand, who cuddled into his leg, looking around shyly, "Remember guys, Sensei told us our main objection is to train Lloyd, not put our feet up in some swanky suit, if this is all that we can afford, it's all that we can afford." Just as he finished, Jay rudely stuck his hand near Cole's chest.

"Woah, Woah, woah!" He bargained, shaking is head, "let's not rush into any decision, I mean, if it's really about Lloyd, wouldn't we need to live some place to make his training easy?" He reasoned, frowning.

"Yeah, Jay's right," Kai agreed with the blue Ninja, putting his hand on his shoulder, "If we need to train Lloyd to save Ninjago from his father, shouldn't he get his own room." Lloyd smiled, turning to Adam who smirked back at him. Zane stepped forward.

"Technically, that does not matter the only - Engh!" Kai hit Zane in the chest cutting him, as Zane blinked confused to why he suddenly stopped talking.

"We're only thinking of the children!" He chuckled nervously, pointing at the three youngsters. Party seemed to of got an idea, as spoke again;

"I do have another property that you'll just love!" She smiled.

The elevator doors opened slowly, as you all stared to the front in the cramped space.

"Woah…!" You all gasped, staring into the wide apartment.

"Now, this is the 8 bedroom hero suit," Patty explained, "Floor to ceiling windows, digital wall television, state of the art game console."

"Uh...It seems a little out of our price range," Cole pointed out.

"Yes, it does, and I should know, I brought my house, plus my mum is a real estate agent as well," You nodded, agreeing with Cole (You missing the side way glance he gave you).

"Oh, sure it cost a little more, but you deserve it!" She exclaimed, "Did I forget to mention the dragons keep on top of the roof?"

"Nice!"

"Maybe we could get a Hero's discount," Jay said, as you all walked towards the Windows, "After all, we are the ninja who saved the city."

"I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city," Party reasoned, placing her hand on her hip. Jay folded his arms 'hmphing'.

"We could get day jobs!" Kai pointed out, "To pay for the extra expenses."

"We always said we could use a little more responsibility." Zane said, smiling.

"But we have to train Lloyd," Kai pointed out again, that's where Patty came in again.

"Did I mention the in-house training facility?" She pressed a button on a remote, the wall opened up and beside it was a room full of equipment.

"We'll take it!" All the Ninja shouted, you frowned, knowing it was a bad idea.

As the Ninja went out to find jobs, you stayed in the suit with the children. You already had job, you were working in Daisy's bakery after calling her, she was happy to hear of Adam and Eva's good health and even offered to give you a free cake to which you asked Zane to get on his way back. Why Zane? Because you didn't like Jay's hyperactive mood, and Kai's hot headed-ness, and Cole would eat it. So Zane it was then! Sitting down on the sofa, you watched at the two boys played video games. Eva was braiding your hair, and trying not to knot it up. After returning with her clothes, you had dressed her up in a black jumper with a white cross and leggings with Skelton bones on them, she was also wearing purple boots on. Her curly black hair in two pigtails with skull bows in them. She was such a pastel goth.

Not just that, she has her thick rimmed glasses on that had bows on each side. To be quite honest, you loved dressing you daughter up, it always calmed you down. You loved her interests that she had, it was so...Gothic...She loved dancing and singing, especially Nightwish, The Hush Sound and Evescence (OMGLOB LOVE DEM *w*). She was the total opposite of her dad, and you were happy.

Eva finished her playtime with you hair and seemed to of found a black piece of velvet and was wrapping it around the Fox she had named Foxy's neck. Chuckling, you grabbed the velvet from her hand and tied a bow around the Fox's neck. Eva pouted.

"What's the matter?"

"Foxy's a boy! He doesn't want a bow!" Eva said, pouting more. You smiled.

"Just loosen the bow to off. Why is he called Foxy anyway?"

"Because he was probably called Fox before so I don't want to change it anymore!"

"You'll change it. I know."

Two hours had passed at the Ninja had returned, all of them had obtained a job. So, you celebrated with cake! Cole and Adam seemed really pleased with the chocolate fudge cake Zane had produced out of nowhere, but didn't care when he said it was you who had gotten it. After the kids had eaten their helpings of cake, juice and rice, you sent them off to bed, after many minutes of fighting you allowed Lloyd and Adam to stay in the same room. And, to your surprise, they fell asleep straight away, Adam had draped his arms over the older boys stomach and Lloyd had his leg in between Adam's legs when you last checked on them. Eva fell asleep, yeah, but Cole had to read her story first. Even though she was nothing like him, she loved her father the most, it saddened you slightly, but made you happy at the same time. When the kids had fallen asleep, you all got to business. To eating more food, you had cooked them all a thank you meal of noodles mixed with a special family sauce and vegetables with a side bowl of rice and some fish.

As you all kneeled around the table, eating the food with chopsticks. As everyone chatted happily laughing-even Zane who had turned on his humor switch on- you stayed quiet.

"Ahh! That was good..." Jay praised you, "Ha, seeing as your Cole's girlfriend I was quiet surprised to see you cooked better then him..." Your eyes widen as he said you being Cole's girlfriend, but decided to humour yourself.

"Oh, yeah. Cole's food did always taste like rubbish," You smirked, Cole glared at you.

"Hey! You always told me that it tasted alright!" Cole argued, you chuckled.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," You replied, winking. Cole looked confused as to why you winked, but argued back.

"That's a lie and you know it, my food tastes fine!"

"Yeah, to someone who has no taste buds!"

"Oh yeah! Well I never liked your Cherry pie!"

"-Gasp- Those where my mothers!" …You both bursted out laughing, nearly in tears.

"Just like old times, eh?" Cole laughed, you stopped laughing. The rest of Ninja looked at you too confused, and seemed to hurry their pace at eating.

"Look...Cole...I never-"

"Save your pity..." Cole interrupted you, smiling.

"Huh?" You asked, confused, frowing your eyes.

"I've moved on...No need apologise..." Your eyes widened.

"Wait-No! Cole! I'm giving you another chance!" That's when the Ninja stopped eating, as Cole's eyes widened, "I've been thinking about it...And there may be an us...Again..." Cole's jaw was still dropped...He couldn't believe it...His eyes searched through yours to see if you were lieing. You were not.

"Wait...

...

...

...

...So you two weren't dating!"

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating yesterday...I didn't feel like it...Yeah...Sad days, so I made longer chapter. I hope you like! :3 YAY! You give another chance! I'm sorry if your vegan or have like some kinda allergy to dairy and I just forced you too eat cake. **

**OH MY GLOB! Isn't Eva the most cutest kind of pastel Goths! Ekk! When she grows up I'm thinking of her dying her hair a light violet! :3 yeah, she thinks of Zane as a big brother! AWWWWWW~! **

**Review, Favourite and follow! And Pm if you want to talk, I like talking also a German story!: **

**Die Hund Leben auf Dorf Von Dummkopf **

**~Ende**

**I did that myself, I translated it and all! :D if you don't understand pm to ask for English translations! (Btw if you don't know it's German...Not Russian...Not Italian o-o I'm always confused to be Spanish, Italian or Russian...grr...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The first part of this chapter is from Cole's point of view, just still third person if you catch my drift...**

Cole was quiet surprised to what he heard from your earlier that hour, he will admit that fact. The reason that you had given him another chance had made him think over and over, in fact, he had thought of it so much, that everyone had gone off to bed already. So did he.

After changing into his PJ's, he climbed into the comfy bed. Sighing he content, he could feel his muscles loosen as he relaxed. Rolling over, he dug his hands under the pillows, snuggling up to them for comfort. (Am I the only one who puts their hands under their pillows?)

The relaxing did well for his tensed up muscles and made him feel light as a feather, the dreams awaited him. And so he came to them. But soon he awoke again, everywhere was lit dimly by the full moons shine. He looked towards the alarm clock.

**12:30 am **

Shined brightly back at him in red. Looking around, he wondered why he awoke, only answered by someone's quiet tears of sadness. Confused, he climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, opening it. Poking his head out, he looked around the dark corridor, shivering. He stepped out with courage, wandering across the dark path. He finally passed the door where tears were and instantly noticed it was his daughters. Why was Eva awake? And why was she crying?

Frowning, he opened the door. The small girl gasped, looking at Cole fearfully, shaking scarcely. Cole burrowed his thick eyebrows, as the girl hiccupped her tears, snout dribbling from her nose.

"Eva…?" Cole asked, staring at the dark-haired girl in terms black and white kitty onesie in concern. The animal lover hiccupped again, staring a Cole through the dark.

"Daddy…?" She said hopefully, if it was her dad, she would be saved from monsters. Eva thought of him as a big, burly warrior who'll destroy the evil ones that live under her bed.

"It's me..."

"I'm scared...The monsters are after me..." See, this concerned Cole because this could mean anything. "Will you protect me daddy?" Cole's heart almost turned into a pile of mush as she said this.

"Yes...Come to daddy's room then and we will away from monsters," Eva smiled, jumping into Cole's awaiting arms, as he heaved through the door and into his room. The small fragile girl fell asleep instantly in the warm-hearted mans arms. And just as she fell asleep she spoke;

"I love you daddy..."

"I love you too..." And with that, Cole fell asleep with Eva in his arms securely and safely. A good night's dream indeed.

Starting at 9:00 am you had awoken, dressing into some tight shorts and a polar shorts, putting on some simple trainers, you woke up your children. The rest of the ninja had gone, but you had noticed the fact Eva was in her room only to find her in Cole's when you looked through the wide open door. Feeding the small children on toast and cereal with a cup of Orange juice you got them to get changed. Lloyd had changed into his ninja garments obviously, but the problem was, you couldn't get Adam out of the mucky black ones that you didn't particularly like. Searching through some you searched for something that might make a good replacement.

You searched through all the ninjas bags as creepy as it seems, and even went into Nya's that she had left-only to raise your eyebrow up at the fact she had weapons with her clothes-nearly in defeat, you searched through sensei Wu's bags. After searching through them, you admitted the fact you had failed at finding anything. But then you found it, you had accidentally kicked a bag that you just left, the contents falling out of it. Many of them where scrolls and books, but then there was the neatly folded clothe. You picked it up, feeling the light, black fabric liking the tingle or gave you. Smiling, you stood up, before remembering the mess. Cleaning it up, you ran out, missing the other clothe left in the bag.

Running towards Adam's room, you smiled at the boy enthusiastically, who rose his eyebrow at you confused, untill he saw the clothes. Helping him into the ninja garments you couldn't help but glare at all the buckles and strings in the process. Standing back, you noticed the lack of boots, frowning. So, you quickly grabbed brown knee-high hiking boots from his shoes and tied their black laces. Again you stepped back admiring your work...Well..What you found...

The boy was in plain black ninja garments like before, but instead, it was now fastened up with buckles. The pants of the suit where brown and had two belts tightened around it tightly on each leg, he also had his birthday present around his hips. The tips of the suit was mainly black but had striped sleeves of brown and black, belts were now latched around the brown parts as well. It was nothing like the other ninja and was almost as if it was on purpose, but what you knew for sure was the fact it really suited the happy boy. Adam smiled at you behind heavy bangs, his shiny white teeth twinkling. Minus the fact there was a big black gap from where one tooth he had lost from climbing up and tree and falling down into a blueberry bush and smashing it out with a rock he landed on.

"Well, how do you like it?" You asked, wondering if it was a good replacement, it wasn't like the one before, but it'll do.

"I love it! Where did you find it?" The boy jumped up and down, only for something(s) to fall out between of the belts. They were sharp and pointed. You stared at one of them, the handle was long and made of wood, which had chains stuck at the end of it that had a heavy weight at the end of the chain, and it also had a long, curved blade at the end. It looked like a gardening tool. A kama, or also known as a _kai_ or _double kai_, but with a weighted heavy iron weight. Then you recognised it as a Kusarigamam. The Kusarigamam was an old weapon.

"Oh! What's that!?" Adam asked, grabbing the weapons, he stared at them, confused. Your eye widen at what you saw next, the once confused boy seemed to have known how to use them his whole life. He swung the chain around his head, before allowing the weight and chain wrap around a lamp, dragging it forward before driving the scythe into the light bulb. The bulb exploded, the glass bits spraying to the ground. You blinked, as the boy stared at the damage he did. You groaned, putting your hands out for the weapon, only to being disobeyed as the boy ran out, putting the covers over them when he found them hanging from his hips.

You blinked as he did, before running after the boy out into the corridor. Lloyd looked up from his controller as you and Adam ran past him. Adam ran into the kitchen only for you to block his exit. He looked at you fearfully as you walked forward, your eyes had darkened as you scowled. You raised your had, reaching forward...Only to tie the caps string more securely. Adam looked at you confused, as you smiled at him, walking away.

"Come one! I don't want to get in trouble for being late for work!" You said, Adam followed, seething the weapons into the compartments of his belts.

Tying the strings around your waist, you whipped down the front of your apron. Smiling at the playing children, you went back to the front counter. As the day went on, you're greeted with smiles, some asking if you where new and you nodded to each of them happily giving them their orders. Some customers spotted your children when they helped, cooing over them and giving them some money as tips, smiling at the 'thank you' in exchange. Soon it was noon and the customers came in few, as you turned your back from the door you stared at the three children. Lloyd and Adam played a game of marble, whilst Eva stroked the well hidden Fox. The bell of the door rang around you, as you turned, smiling.

"Welcome~!" You smiled, a smile returned. Eva looked towards the new customer, only to gasp, standing up.

"Daddy~!" She cried, running into Cole's arms, who twirled her around whilst laughing. Eva squealed, spreading her arms, her black skeleton dress called around as she kicked her legs. Cole pretends to drop her before placing her on his hip.

"Hey baby girl, daddy's missed you!" You watched as the two talked, you felt blessed with their existence. Adam soon stood up, charging towards his dad showing off his new garments. He then swung his weapons around them with their safety caps on, practically professionally. Cole looked at you unquestioningly, whilst you shrugged telling him you found it with Wu's stuff. Cole's eyes widened, but he nodded, not blaming you with everything going on.

You noticed Lloyd's sad presents, turning to him, you smiled. Lloyd returned that smile, only to frown again.

"Hey, Lloyd! Dad said he's gonna buy us cake, come on!" Lloyd stared at Adam, before nodding, suddenly shy. The kids chose their favourite cake, Eva's being strawberry shortcake, Lloyd's just a plain sponge, whilst Adam and Cole had chocolate. Cole gave you the money, only for you to push it back, shaking your head.

"Keep it, Daisy gives me free cake, plus, you need it for the rent." Cole smiled, kissing your cheek. You blushed slightly, yet it wasn't noticeable, as everyone ate their cake.

The day soon went and your day of work had finished. Luckily, Cole finished just a couple of minutes before you, and waited outside for you and the kids. You untied your apron and hanged it up, before taking your cheque for the day. Getting the kids ready, you buttoned up Eva's black coat. Walking out of the store, you held your daughter's hand, the two energetic boys chatting behind you. Cole smiled at your presence, walking beside you. You returned that smile holding his hand, interlocking you fingers with his. Cole seemed surprised by this, as he tensed up. Soon, he relaxed his ringers gripping over yours, squeezing your hand. You smiled, leaning against his shoulder.

Cole groaned, moaning about his feet as he tried to keep up to your pace. You sighed, rolling your eyes, calling him lazy. He pouted at you, before trembling his lip teasingly. You laughed, pushing his face away. It reminded you of when you were a teenaged couple.

Soon returning home, you made a cold bucket of ice water for him and sat him on to the sofa as he dunk his feet into the bucket. Adam and Lloyd practised in the training room, as Eva watched shyly. Adam practised his weapons, you watched. Lloyd ran and dodged the obstacles, his breaths coming out as pants. Cole groaned about how is must have been heaven on your hands and off you feet, as you showed Eva how to do a hand stand.

Soon all the Ninja had returned home and where complaining about their pains. Jay complained about not even being able to play video games.

**I'm going to end it here. I'm sorry guys, I've been veryy busyy yyou know? This was actuallyy written a while ago...I just didn't put up. Sorry. **

**Expect a chapter real soon :)**


End file.
